Minor Characters
A list of all the minor characters from Peter Tagg's shows. These characters have only made a few appearances and have hardly any lines. This only lists the minor characters who were given a name. For minor characters that don't have a name, see Unnamed Characters. Classic Kirby 'Bob' Bob is a Blue Pikmin who made his first appearance in Classic Kirby. He wasn't in the movie that much, but he was in the parts where they used the "Abandon Bomb" attack. Violet Violet is a main character from Twig & Pik-pik. She is a Purple Flower Pikmin and the reincarnation of Haniel, the Angel of Solids. She also appeared in The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. 'Sunny' Sunny was a character in Twig & Pik-pik. She was yellow pikmin that was well known for her cooking. She also appeared in The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. Brain Gremlin Brain Gremlin is the main antagonist of "Gremlins 2: The New Batch". He made his appearance in The Second Unreleased Steve Movie, in which he owned the GameShop that Meta Knight worked at. 'Wallnut' Wall-nut is the first defensive plant obtained in all [https://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies_(series) Plants vs. Zombies] games. He acts as a shield for the player's other plants, as he has high durability. He is mainly used to stall or block zombies in order to buy time for the player to plant an offensive plant, or for offensive plants to take out zombies with high health. He made his first and only appearance in The Second Unreleased Steve Movie. 'Mario' Mario is the hero of the Mushroom World, along with his brother Luigi. He made his first appearance in Plush Adventures - The First Episode. 'Luigi' Luigi is Mario's brother from the Mushroom World. He made his first appearance in Plush Adventures - The First Episode. Yoshi Yoshi is a character from the Mario series who made his first and only appearance in Plush Adventures - The First Episode. Alph Alph was the engineer of the S.S. Drake and one of the Koppaites sent to get fruit from PNF-404 to save Koppai from starving to death. He got on well with Brittany and Charlie. Charlie Charlie was the captain of the Koppaite crew, and worked with crew members Alph and Brittany to get fruit. Charlie often showed affection for Brittany, but Brittany didn't show any affection back. Charlie was described as a hero on Koppai, described by Alph as "one of Koppai's greatest legends". Trooper Village Stories Big Yellow Boss Big Yellow Boss is the creator of BULBORB-HOUND and the father of Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. Big Yellow Boss was often described as a "legendary soldier", so much so that clones of him were being made just so people were aware of Big Yellow Boss' legend throughout BULBORB-HOUND. Gray Bulborb Gray Bulborb was a robotic Bulborb from BULBORB-HOUND. He was the only Bulborb allowed to access a Metal Gear. Roy Campbell Roy Campbell was a former U.S. Army colonel in command of special forces group BULBORB-HOUND. He was a close friend of Solid Snake, and was the one who contacted him via codec calls. Stormtrooper Stormtrooper was one of Darth Vader's soldiers from Pikstreet Avenue. Both him and Darth Vader were killed by Mayor R Bulborb. 'Sachiel' Sachiel is the Third Angel in the original Eva anime, and the first one to appear fifteen years after Second Impact. First emerging out of ocean east of Tokyo-3, the Angel makes it way towards the fortified city and engages in combat with Evangelion Unit-01 during its first operational mission. He appeared in A Taste Of Evangelion and almost killed Shinji and the entire Pikmin Planet. However, he was destroyed by Mayor R Bulborb, preventing the Third Impact. 'Chewbacca' Chewbacca, known to his companions as Chewie was a male Wookiee warrior, smuggler, and resistance contender who battled in the Galactic Civil War and the conflict between the First Order and the Resistance. He became a Wookiee military leader. In Trooper Village Stories, he played a big role in Stormtrooper Village Stories. He fought with the Rebel Alliance, and became a very good friend to Mayor R Bulborb and Kirby Bulborb. He was one of the tallest characters in Trooper Village Stories. Samuel Rodrigues Samuel Rodrigues, better known as Jetsream Sam, is a character from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance. He is a cyborg involved with the Desperado PMC group who fought against Raiden during the events of 2018. He was a master swordsman. He also confronted Senator Armstrong and Cyber Captain Olimar. Blade Wolf Blade Wolf is a quadrupedal robot'' with a learning optical neuro-AI and a prototype verbal interface used by Johnny. Known weapons systems included a chainsaw attached to his back that could be used to cut opponents, springloaded HF knives, a rail gun, as well as extendable claws. '''Muntitroop Technicolour' Muntitroop Technicolor was a very important Troopari; Steveistoric's First Officer. He was the only known Troopari to have multiple different colours. He was later killed by Bowser in "Underhut's Revenge: The Skeletonal Round Two". 'Jack Black' Jack Black is a Troopari from Edgehedge, and is a close friend of Steve, Steveistoric, and Doc Kermit Frogglegg. His Dimensional Backtravel Diamond is actually not a diamond, but rather an octagon. 'Chief Blue Meanie' The Chief Blue Meanie is in charge of the Blue Meanies. In some aspects, the Chief Blue Meanie was very similar to Noah, both had similar voices and had similar goals in evil. He was caught in an explosion caused by John Lennon. He somehow managed to survive the explosion and became a manager at Jacoc and Nintendo Of Trooper Village. 'Mr. Cow' Mr. Cow is the pet cow of Sayori. In Doki Doki Literature Club he is only shown in plush form, but in Trooper Village Stories and Awakening, he is a real cow who was adopted by Sayori at an early age and has lived with her ever since. 'Dororo' Dororo, formerly known as Zeroro, is a main character in the anime and manga series Keroro Gunso. He is a part of the Keroro Platoon and Sgt. Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band. Although he used to be one of the best assassins in the Keron Army, he went native and chose to become a ninja and protector of the planet. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening 'Artemis' Artemis is Minako's white guardian cat, as well as her advisor from the Sailor Moon anime. He also appeared in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening and the video The Best Of Sailor Venus. 'Tweeter and The Monkey Man' Tweeter and The Monkey Man are minor antagonists in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. They are Sock Monkeys from the Planet Of The Sock Monkeys, and trusted members of Bonzi Buddy's army. They are also members of Character D's Hitman Team. Caitlin Yazawa Caitlin Yazawa is Courtney Yazawa's sister. The Beatles At The Literature Club Alan Partridge Alan Partridge is an inept television and radio presenter who often insults his guests and whose inflated sense of celebrity drives him to treachery and self-promotion. In the Kirby Bulborb lore, Partridge appeared in The Beatles At The Literature Club as the compiler of the best-of album "The Best of The Beatles", which includes their cover of Your Reality. Joseph Joestar Joseph Joestar is the protagonist of Battle Tendency, the second part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He also appears in Stardust Crusaders and Diamond Is Unbreakable (the third and fourth parts) as a main ally and a supporting ally respectively. Joseph is the grandson of Jonathan Joestar, and is a highly skilled Ripple user. He also got a Stand; Hermit Purple. Joseph is hotheaded and confrontational. He also has the uncanny ability to predict what his opponent will say next. Jotaro Kujo Jotaro Kujo is the protagonist of Stardust Crusaders, the third part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and the overarching protagonist of the series. He is the third JoJo, and is the first JoJo to have a Stand. Jotaro wields the powerful stand Star Platinum. Josuke Higashikata Josuke Higashikata is the protagonist of Diamond is Unbreakable, the fourth part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure,'' and is the fourth JoJo of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. Josuke is a high school first-year residing in the town of Morioh. He soon meets Jotaro Kujo, who informs him that he is Joseph Joestar's illegitimate son. He takes it upon himself to protect his town from villainous Stand users. Josuke is a Stand User who wields Crazy Diamond, a powerful Stand with the power to repair almost anything. 'Morecame and Wise' Eric Morecambe and Ernie Wise, known as Morecambe and Wise, were an iconic English comic double act, working in variety, radio, film and most successfully in television. They was a huge part of British popular culture, and they have been described as "the best-loved double-act that Britain has ever produced". Peter was introduced to them by Hazel Dawson and Clive Dawson in early 2018, and ShotoKujo also became a fan of them a few months later. They were featured in The Beatles At The Literature Club as minor characters who took all four members of The Beatles to Moonlight Bay after they graduated Griffin Street Academy. The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries '''The Greatest Thing You Will Ever See' A mysterious Bulborb that first appeared in a Kirby Bulborb meme video. He later appeared in Kirby Bulborb Birthday Special: Evangelion Scene Parody, an episode of The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries. Since then, he has also made several appearances in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. The GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, Billy, Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Steve, Chuggaaconroy, Twig, Callum, Gary Johnson, Sailor Moon, Solid Snake, and Liquid Snake These fifteen characters are the GoAnimate equivalent of each respective character that made their first and only appearance in GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat. Screen_Shot_2018-03-16_at_6.34.44_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-03-16_at_6.34.59_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-03-16_at_6.34.49_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-03-16_at_6.35.17_am (1).png Rei_ayanami_goanimate.png Screen_Shot_2018-03-16_at_6.38.50_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-05-28_at_11.16.53_pm.png Gary_Johnson.png Screen_Shot_2018-03-16_at_6.52.53_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-03-16_at_6.41.45_am.png Liquid_Snake_goanimate.png Other Characters Johnny (Steve and Lightning) Johnny is a Blue Pikmin from Steve and Lightning. He is voiced by Kirby Bulborb. He is also named after the Blue Pikmin of the same name. Foxy Foxy is an animatronic pirate fox as well as an antagonist originally in Five Nights at Freddy's. He was also shown in Steve and Lightning after Johnny gets inside him. Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:Minor Characters